


'I'm not gay.'

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mashton-free form, Michael is in denial?, Nervous Michael, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Ashton, lame tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just isn't gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multifunctional](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifunctional/gifts).



> Hello, this sucks. But please read it. It'll be updated soon, so go ahead and bookmark it if you want. Tbh I ship Mashton almost as much as Cashton but w.e, sue me.
> 
> ALSO, this is dedicated to the lovely Multifunctional because without her, this story would have bombed. So thank you for taking time out of our horrid Pysch class to help me create a better plot!

Sex. One word, three letters, endless possibilities. 

Addict. One word, six letters, frowned upon. 

Now put that together and what do you get? Sex addict. 

In other words, Ashton Irwin. 

Classifying him as anything less than an addict is completely crazy. The amount of people -yes, people- that he has brought home to fuck into his mattress is insane. 

Then comes the mornings, if they make it that long. 

Morning sex or they get kicked out and even then it's a slim chance of them staying any longer than that. 

That's where Michael comes in. He stumbles into the room, rubbing his eyes and crying about how much he hates Ashton, hates how he treats him and how he misses him. Ashton lets out a sigh and tells Michael to get out, that whatever they had was over, that he can't love someone who won't sleep with him. 

It's around that moment that the one night stand starts to get uncomfortable; they're intervening on a fucked up relationship, sleeping with a man who treats his partner like shit and messes around with strangers. 

Then comes the waterworks. Michael starts dry sobbing, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand as he apologises over and over, making promises to be a better boyfriend. 

That's about the time the person is picking up their things and rushing from the room, hating Ashton, pitying Michael and smacking themselves in the back of the head for fucking around with a psycho. 

This morning was no exception.

"Is he gone?" Ashton leaned against his headboard, letting out a small yawn. 

Michael nodded, rolling his eyes and backing from the room. "Soon you're going to rub off on me, Ash. This will be your job soon enough."

"As if," Ashton yelled in response, his voice carrying through the empty apartment. "You're not as sexual as I am."

"Sexual my ass." Michael mumbled making his way back to his room where he collapsed on his bed with a huff. 

But that was true, Michael wasn't ready to fuck his way to the top or even to the middle. He was content bringing home a girl every few months or so, after a few dates, of course. 

And obviously, after he let the girl out of the apartment and slumped against the door, a tired, disheveled look fluttering around him, did Ashton make his commentary.

"Only one?"

"So what's this months total? One?"

"She didn't stick around for round 2?"

And last but not least, Ashton's go to question: "You ever gonna take it up the ass?"

"I'm not gay, Ash." Michael sighed, pulling his body off the door and shooting his roommate the same look he gave him every time the question was asked. 

If Michael said he'd never thought about messing around with a guy, he would be telling the truth. As little as Michael fucked around he was fully aware of the fact that he loved the taste of pussy on his tongue; the sounds that came pouring out of the girls mouths as he fucked them repeatedly with his mouth. He loved pulling their hair, gently of course, as they sucked him off, guiding them to give him the most extensive edge of pleasure he could get. And the breasts, please, don't get him started; there was nothing Michael loved more than two perfectly round globes bouncing in his face as he fucked the girl into next week. 

No. Penis just wasn't on his menu. 

But, of course, Ashton being the persistent little fuck he was, wouldn't take no for an answer, constantly giving Michael mini quizzes that told of his sexuality. No matter how many times Michael scored straight, Ashton never gave up, finding brain twisters that left Michael thinking about his answers for a few hours. 

"Finally." Ashton slapped a crisp piece of printer paper on the table in front of Michael, blocking his stat textbook. 

"What, Ash?" Michael sighed, pulling off a pair of reading glasses he used only during the time he did schoolwork. 

He rubbed his eyes gently before glancing down at the jumble of letters and number under the bold title 'What's my Sexuality?'.

"You scored 78% gay." Ashton stated proudly, pointing out the statistics to which Michael snatched up the paper and crumpled it up in a ball. 

"Honestly, Ashton, do you have a point?" Michael stood up, grabbing his work and pulling it into his arms sloppily. "I don't like boys, I will never like boys. It's a quiz some loser made up because they wanted to fuck with people's minds, there's literally nothing that can statistically prove that I will ever want penis."

There stood a curly haired boy with a pout the size of Manhattan on his lips. "You don't know until you try it."

"I don't want to try it." 

As of right now, Michael was content with grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and taking his work to his room, away from Ash and his probing theories, questions and seemingly weird desire for Michael to want dick. 

"I'm going to my room to finish my homework, so if you'd kindly back the fuck up and stop questioning my very content sexuality, thanks." Michael said, brushing past Ashton to get to the fridge, his books balanced messily in his arms. 

That didn't seem to be the answer Ashton was going for as he stepped to block the doorway. 

"Ash, move." Michael sighed, slightly annoyed with him. 

Ashton shook his head, his lips still formed into a pout. "Why won't you try it?"

Maybe because he didn't want to? 

"You can't honestly not want to try. Everyone wants to try."

Michael shook his head. "If I ever want to try it, I'll let you know. But until then, please, stop trying to change my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Drunk: being in a temporary state in which one's physical and mental faculties are impaired by an excess of alcoholic drink. 

The temporary state Ashton was now in. 

"I don't even get you, man. Like, what's up with the hair? You change it so much like you look like a cherry." Ashton rambled on, his hands jostling into Michaels thigh as they walked along the road in the dark. "You know, I actually hate cherries."

Michael gave a nod, pulling the collar of the denim jacket he had thrown on before running out the door after a chatty Ashton, up around his neck tightly after feeling the chilly strands of wind lash out at his bare neck. "Ash, lets go back. It's freezing out here."

"In a few minutes, I need air."

"There's air inside the nice, warm apartment too, c'mon." Michael stopped walking momentarily until he realised Ashton continued on without him,quietly talking to himself. "Ash, seriously, you're going to get sick."

In his sudden haste to run from the apartment, he hadn't found the time to grab a jacket or sweatshirt and instead was running around the dark streets in just a sweater and jeans. 

"Can we watch a movie when we get back?" Ashton's voice called from in front of Michael. 

"Ash, I have a class in six hours, I need to get some sleep." Michael gave a small sigh. "Why don't you call Luke or Cal?"

"Luke's mad at me." Ashton pouted before letting out a giggle. 

Michael shook his head, not really wanting to get into the details of the issue between the two. "Call Cal, then."

"Alright." Ashton perked up at the idea, strolling over to Michael and sticking his hands into the pockets of the jean jacket, brushing against Michael's. "M'hands are cold."

Michael pulled his hands away from Ashton's, their knuckles still brushing. "You shouldn't have went out without a jacket."

"You shouldn't have let me." Ashton retorted, pulling Michael closer to him. "You're warm."

Michael gave a low chuckle. He was tired, in desperate need of shower and a good book. "Warmer at home, though."

"Alright, cheeky bastard." Ashton pulled his hands from Michael's pockets and began skipping back towards their apartment complex.

Michael smiled and followed after his happy housemate. 

~~~  
It wasn't until three days later did Michael have anytime to wank off; a century if you asked him.

"I'm going to bed." Michael said, poking his head into Ashton's tv lit up room. "Night."

Ashton didn't respond having already fallen asleep. The TV just a muffle of sounds playing in the background of whatever he was dreaming about. 

"Alright, night Michael. Sweet dreams." Michael mocked closing Ashton's door behind him and walking over to his. 

The second the door closed his hand was flipping the lock into place. Terrified at the thought of Ashton waking up and coming in to see if Michael was still awake only to find him with his hand down his pants. 

Michael turned the light out before crawling into his bed, relishing in the coolness of the sheets. He had always loved rolling onto the cold, crisp sheets no matter the temperature inside or outside the room. 

He could hear the faint sound of Ashton's TV, the beginning credits of some action packed movie, drone on as his friend slept on, oblivious. 

But now wasn't the time to think about that, was it? 

Michael rolled around a few seconds, finding a comfortable position and slowly slipped his boxers down his legs, popping his hips up as he moved over his ass.

His fingers came to a rest on his hipbones, slowing down with the process of his mind. 

As desperate as Michael was to get off, he felt the constant urge he had been feeling the last few weeks bubble up in his stomach, the urge to have something inside of him, driving him to the edge, and he was fairly certain his fingers would do the trick. But of course Michael wasn't sticking his fingers up his ass anytime soon, that would be gay and Michael wasn't gay.

He cringed at his word choice, knowing fully well that just because you wanted to take something up your ass didn't mean you were gay; perhaps curious was a better word for the situation.

That was it; Michael was curious.

Curious for what it felt like to cum because of his fingers, pushing him farther and farther while the hand on his dick only lengthened the stimulation. 

The mere thought of doing something so different left Michael pink cheeked and squirming, his fingers trembling on his hips softly, fighting against the inner battle his mind was throwing at him. His eyes were closed tightly as he tried to come to the sudden realization that he wanted- no, needed- something up his ass and he needed it then.

His fingers rolled down his smooth skin, pausing over his thighs as he moved his hand to his cock, knowing fully well that his fingers wouldn't be getting any action due to his lack of lube and positivity of his ass not taking the fingers unknown intrusion lightly. 

His hand wrapped around his length tightly, giving quick, long jerks. While Michael had started off with the idea of taking until the early hours of the morning to cum, numerous times of course, his main focus was cumming as hard as he could and falling asleep.

The sooner he slept the sooner he could go out and buy the proper items he needed to actually have a decent night to himself. 

He let out little pants as he worked himself over, struggling to keep his moans silent. 

For the first time in Michael's life, his mind was racing amidst his need to get off and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. 

 

He turned his concentration to the matter at hand. 

Literally.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what the hell just happened but it was lame. Horrible at writing smut that's not between two people so I apologise. But soon some deliciousness will happen and life will be satisfying for all. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate and Happy New Year too! Hope everyone has a wonderful break and a good start to a new year! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"The funniest thing happened today." Ashton laid down on the couch, his eyes trained on the video game Michael had started up only a few hours prior. 

Michael grunted in response having tuned Ashton out at 'funniest thing'. 

"I opened my computer to go search for a present for Harry and when I opened up chrome, this cute little story appeared." Ashton murmured the words softly, almost musing aloud. 

Michael nodded his head. His thoughts on the video game taking over the television and his primitive need to destroy anything and everything in his path of winning. 

"Have you read porn before?" 

Michael froze, turning around slowly to face his questioning best friend whose face was holding a mega watt smirk. "'Course I have, I'm a 18 year old guy." He shot Ashton an incredulous 'are you stupid?' look. 

Ashton's smirk dropped slowly and Michael breathed in, realising that he had stopped breathing the second Ashton had spoken the words 'read porn.'

Michael might have, but probably did, perhaps accidentally or maybe even purposefully left some raunchy smut up on Ashton's laptop; the same smut he got off to the past two nights. 

No big deal, right? It was written porn. He was a guy, he had fantasies, he had needs to fulfil. 

Only problem was the characters in the story. Perhaps that wasn't even the issue, maybe it was the fact that Michael found himself wanting nothing more but for the situation to take place. 

He felt himself hardening in his pants at the thought of the situation actually occurring. His cheeks heated softly to a pinkish-red and he turned his body away from Ashton. 

"Care to share anything, Michael?" Ashton questioned, a teasing tone lacing his words. 

Yes, yes, yes, spit, bodily fluid, your cock, my mouth, every inch of our bodies! Michael thought before replying, "No."

"Did you like it, at least?" 

Did he ever, he fucking loved it. Michael stifled a small groan threatening to escape his chapped lips.

"Can't even look me in the eye." Ashton mused, releasing a sigh. The couch creaked softly under his weight as he shimmed around to find a comfortable position to lay. "There's nothing wrong with taking it up the ass."

Michael stiffened, feeling his stomach twist uneasily.

"Especially if it's me you want fucking you." 

Michael glanced up at the television screen, ignoring the fact that he had lost and focusing in on the reflection of Ashton on the couch. 

Ashton laid, stretched out across the three cushions, his head resting on the arm rest, his eyes closed, smile on his lips, pants around ankles and hand wrapped tightly around his cock, moving slowly with long strokes.

"It was rather hot, y'know. Didn't know you were into that sorta stuff." Ashton bit his lower lip softly, his nose scrunching up.

At this point Michael wanted to scream. His roommate was lounging across the couch, getting off and Michael was gladly watching like a pervert.

"Ashton, what are you doing?" Michael's voice sounded weak even to himself. He cursed himself for sounding so pitiful and effected by the curly haired boy.

A tiny laugh sounded from Ashton. "I'm jerking off thinking of the story, isn't that what you do, too?"

"Or do you get off thinking of me fucking you deep and hard?"

That's when it happened; the groan that Michael had continuously been pushing down broke through, coming out loudly and ever so desperate. 

Ashton's hand paused and his eyes shot open, a hiss of surprise popping from his lips. "Jesus, Michael.."

"Fuck me." Michael whispered, meaning nothing more than to berate himself for making a complete and utter fool of himself.

But then he realised what he said, saw how Ashton's hand picked up speed, heard the mewls escaping Ashton's lips and decided he might just have meant that in more than one way.

"Thought you weren't gay." Ashton gasped out between pants.

So did Michael.

"I'm not gay, just curious." Michael defended, knowing fully well that his argument lacked substance but not caring. 

"For my dick up your ass?" Ashton's eyes widened slightly. "Fuck, Michael, do you want me to wreck you?"

It was all Michael could do not to jump the curly haired piece of sex on the couch. 

"Do you want me to push you down and fuck the shit out of you? To dominate your ass?" Ashton continued on, breathily. 

Michael couldn't stop the nod, nor did he want to. His fingers were itching to grab ahold of himself and jerk into oblivion but he restrained himself because Jesus Christ, he wanted Ashton's warm, wet, welcoming mouth around him not his usual hand. 

"Can-Will you, um, suck my dick?" Michael asked, a whine hitching onto his words. 

"Thought you'd never ask." Ashton rolled off of the couch, landing on his hands and knees. He watched Michael as he crawled over to him, how Michael's lower lip trembled slightly and his fingers twitched because they both knew how badly Michael wanted to grab ahold of Ashton and just touch every inch of him. 

Michael's eyes were glassy and Ashton decided he liked how weak Michael looked, his hair was ruffled from a quick hand through it only hours before, his skin was pale but for his pink cheeks, and his sweatpants were doing nothing of hiding his extreme case of hard-on. 

Ashton was positive that the second his lips wrapped around Michael's cock it would be all over. Michael would become a whimpering, cumming mess, begging and pleading for Ashton to fuck him, to make him his. 

Truth be told, he wanted Michael to cry. Sob even. He wanted Michael to the point where his whole existence was to please Ashton and nothing more. Perhaps, that wasn't the full truth, maybe Ashton needed that, he needed a sobbing, begging Michael that craved every inch of Ashton's body and soul, and from how Michael looked at this moment, he was positive Michael would do anything and everything Ashton wanted. 

"Take your pants off, Michael." Ashton whispered, his eyes locked on Michael's, enjoying the hurried hands moving from the corner of his vision as they pulled the baggy sweatpants away from pale skin. "Touch yourself for me."

Michael's cheeks heated up because he'd never gotten off in front of someone else before, and the thought of Ashton seeing his so vulnerable and turned on, unnerved him a bit.

"I...I.." Michael stuttered out feeling himself harden as Ashton licked his lips. 

"Pretend it's me touching you, making you feel good." Ashton all but purred, crawling up beside Michael, his mouth resting just below Michael's ear. "I want you to cum hard before I fuck you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy munchkins,
> 
> So, wow, okay, I really liked writing this chapter, like really liked. I hope you all like it too, feedback is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ashton, please." Michael groaned, his hand on his cock, watching Ashton.

He had finally given up trying to avoid getting off in front of the curly haired boy, knowing fully well that Ashton wouldn't touch him until he came.

"Didn't I say I wanted you to cum?" Ashton teased, his fingers trailing along Michael's pale, taunt thigh. "Am I going to need to help you?"

Michael nodded his head repeatedly, his heart racing at the mere thought of Ashton's long, nimble fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking him ever so delicately.

"Get on your knees, Michael." Ashton ordered gently, his fingers pulling away from Michael's thigh and moving up to tweak his nipple roughly, ignoring the whimper escaping Michael's lips.

Without questioning Ashton's motives, Michael rolled himself over onto his stomach and pressed himself up to his knees, moving slightly so that his thigh was pressed tightly against Ashton's, giving him a sense of comfort and familiarity.

"You're so willing and cooperative." Ashton cooed giving himself a quick jerk, feeling Michael's eyes follow his hand up and down. "Do you want me to break you? Leave you a wreck? I bet you do. Look at how hard you are, Michael.  
You're such a slut, claiming you don't want to get fucked but then coming to me to give you what you need."

Michael gave into a selfish desire, something he had never done but was desperate to try. He sat up farther on his knees, ignoring Ashton telling him to lay back down, and stared at the honey blondes cock that was situated all too close to his face.

"It's so pretty, Ashton." Michael gave a small smile to his roommate before leaning down and engulfing Ashton's hard, pink cock into his mouth.

Michael swirled his tongue around the tip of Ashton, terrified to look up at the curly headed boy. He opened his mouth wide, slowly taking in all that he could fit without gagging, which wasn't much.

Ashton's hand flew to Michael's messy platinum blonde hair, holding his head steady for a few moments before releasing. "Such an amateur, you can't even deepthroat me."

Michael sighed around Ashton's cock and tried to go down deeper, to take more of him into his mouth without his gag reflex kicking in.

"Relax your throat, Michael."

Michael finally, glanced up at Ashton through his eyelashes, curious to see how Ashton looked at that particular moment.

Ashton's tongue was out, pressed to the corner of his upper lip as he stared down at Michael, whose hand had make its way around the base of Ashton's cock to jerk off whatever he couldn't fit into his mouth.

"I don't even want to prep you," Ashton breathed, his hand tightening in Michael's hair. The other hand ghosted down Michael's back, coming to a stop at his lower back. "You'd cry so hard if I went in dry, god that'd be fucking hot."

Michael groaned and felt Ashton thrust up into his mouth slightly.

"Do you want me to fuck your mouth?" Ashton let out a hoarse chuckle,  
His hips bucking up, helping him thrust harder into a continuously moaning Michael.

Michael was no longer curious but completely aware of what he wanted. Girls or Ashton; they hadn't even fucked yet and Michael was positive that he was addicted to the taste of Ashton's cock, how Ashton talked to him, treated him, teased him. That was what he wanted.

"Are you gonna let me fuck you dry, Michael?" Ashton questioned, knowing fully well that Michael would be all for it, not caring for one second about the pain, only wanting to feel the thick pink cock bouncing up inside of him.

A fast nod left Ashton moaning, and tightening his grip in Michael's hair. He trailed his free hand down slightly to Michael's pink puckered hole, gently rubbing around it but never swooping in.

"So tiny, Michael, I don't know if you can take my cock, I might hurt you." Ashton murmured, wanting nothing more than to push Michael onto his knees and fuck the life out of him.

He pulled his free hand up and stuck his pointer finger in his mouth before lowering it back down to Michael's hole, pushing in slightly, testing the waters. "So tight around my finger, Mikey."

Michael pulled off of Ashton at the feeling of a finger pushing into him, giving him little to no time to adjust. The loud whimper that left Michael's lips turned Ashton on even more, if that was possible and when Ashton began moving his finger rapidly, the choked groans coming from Michael made Ashton's desperate need to fuck the platinum haired boy even more severe.

"You like that, Mikey? You like me fingering your tight little ass?" Ashton groaned out the words, moving his fingers faster, searching for Michael's prostate. "Do you wish it was my big, thick cock? I know you do."

It was true, Michael was wishing for nothing more than Ashton's cock filling him up. He stared up at the older boy, his eyes pleaded for Ashton to take him, break him, make him his own little toy.

For the first time in Michael's life he was willing to allow someone to have control of him, and the thought of giving up his self power was horrifying but so hot, and Michael wanted nothing more.

"Please, Ash," Michael breathed, his eyes shutting softly as he focused in on the way Ashton used his fingers, soft but hard, fast but slow, tantalising the shit out of Michael's brain and dick. "Just, please, fuck me already."

There was a soft tutting sound coming from Ashton's lips as his fingers continued to smoothly fuck up into Michael's tight hole. "You're not ready, Mikey."

His voice was soft and buttery, like caramel flowing in a river and it left Michael's small amount of self restraint suddenly being tested as he fought to keep his hands from his cock.

"As much as I want to wreck your tight little ass, I really don't want to have to wait on you, hand and foot, the next few days after I rip you apart." His soft caring words took a sudden turn, choking a small gasp from Michael who in return leaned down and engulfed Ashton's painfully red cock into his mouth, hoping that the faster he knocked Ashton to the edge the faster he would reach his own pleasure.

"Ah-god, Mikey, not so much teeth, Jesus." Ashton hissed out as Michael's top two teeth casually drug along the head of Ashton's cock.

A faint flush spread across Michael's cheeks, quickly moving to his ass cheeks as Ashton's free hand squeezed each round cheek harshly as his fingers continued delving deeper. "Think you could handle another finger?"

Without waiting for a reply Ashton pulled his pointer finger out only to push it back in with his middle finger in tow.

"I should make you open yourself up, god that'd be so fucking hot."

As if a lightbulb went off in Ashton's head his fingers slipped from Michael, emitting a loud moan of disapproval around his dick, which left him gritting his teeth in want.

"Get off me." Ashton commanded gripping Michael's hair and pulling him up and off of his cock, resulting in a hearty pop. "Lay down against the pillows, Clifford."

Michael groaned slightly at the use of his last name, never realising until this exact moment, how hot it sounded coming from Ashton's mouth.

"Suck on your fingers, make them nice and wet for me."

Michael obeyed, delicately taking two fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them, his eyes staying focused on Ashton's. Michael slowly pulled the fingers from his mouth, watching how Ashton's gaze broke from his to see the fingers pull away, a strand of spit hanging between Michael's mouth and fingers.

"Fuck yourself on your fingers, Mikey."

Ashton gripped his member in hand, giving long smooth strokes, every once in a while swiping his finger across the slit on his red, hard head.

Michael didn't want his fingers inside of him; he didn't want Ashton jerking off across from him. He wanted Ashton to lay him on his stomach, spread his legs and cheeks and fuck the senses out of them both, but Michael knew that wasn't going to happen, at least not yet.

He rubbed his fingers along his thighs softly, hoping Ashton would change his mind.

He didn't.

Michael swirled his finger around his hole, nervous because his fingers were nothing in comparison to Ashton's and he was the definition of exploding.

"Today, Michael." Ashton growled his eyes hooded with lust and desire. "Fucking do it."

Michael liked it when Ashton told him what to do. He slowly, and ever so carefully pushed his fingers into his tight hole, biting down on his lower lip because holy fuck, that felt good.

He pumped his hand faster, his eyes shutting as moans threatened to spill from his lips. He wasn't looking to hit his prostate, knowing fully well he wouldn't stop if he did, he wanted Ashton to do that.

"Ash.." Michael moaned out, glancing up at the curly haired boy through his lashes. "Fuck."

Ashton smiled softly, "You like that?"

Michael nodded, his gaze lowering to where Ashton's hand was moving rapidly on his cock die to the sight in front of him; a pale, platinum blonde, legs spread wide, cheeks flushed, fingers thrusting in and out of, a sight Ashton never wanted to forget.

"Are you ready for me?" Ashton teased, taking in how Michael had released his lower lip from his teeth and was now panting heavily, small whimpers trickling from his mouth as he tried to stutter out a 'yes'.

Ashton moved closer to Michael, trailed his fingers down Michael's thigh, attached his lips to Michael's neck, and whispered about how good Michael was as he pulled Michael's fingers from his body, leaving the younger whimpering at the loss.

There was no lube around them, the condoms had landed on the floor the second Ashton had pulled them out, and honestly, Michael could give two shits. He wanted the pain, to feel the curly haired boy wreck him as he took complete control of his body.

But Ashton was rolling a condom on as Michael thought about how hard Ashton would rock his world and barely noticed a finger rubbing around his hole.

"You're so desperate, it's almost comical." Ashton said through gritted teeth, his cheek pressed against Michael's as he pressed his finger into Michael roughly, causing the boy to cry out. He moved his fingers quickly, not setting an exact pace, just searching for Michael's sweet spot.

The second his finger hit it, Ashton was sucking back the desire to kiss the writhing blonde boy beneath him; the moans echoing from the you gets mouth were tiny and needy and Ashton wanted nothing more but for them to continue and get louder, perhaps with his name thrown in between.

"Is this good, Michael? Do you like when I finger fuck you?"

'Jesus Christ, yes a thousand times over!' Michael wanted to scream but instead thrusted his hips harder against Ashton's hand, searching for his climax.

 

Ashton pulled his fingers from Michael roughly, rolling over so that he was on top of the much smaller, blonde boy. He lined himself up with Michael's hole, noting how Michael stared up at him with curiously trusting eyes laced over with lust.

Michael didn't want it slow, he wanted it hard and fast; he bucked his hips up towards Ashton's in an attempt to push the process along. "Ash, please?"

In one smooth thrust Ashton was partially inside of Michael, tuned in to the loud groans emitting from his lips.

"Oh my Jesus, you're too big." Michael hissed out, uncomfortable with the fullness inside oh him

"It's okay. You're okay." Ashton cooed, taking ahold of Michael's thighs and gripping them tightly. "Everything is okay, just breathe."

But Michael wasn't okay, he was panting hard, his cock was standing up angry and red, threatening to explode any second, and Ashton wasn't fucking him hard enough.

"M'god." Michael choked out, thrusting his hips towards Ashton experimentally. He whimpered as Ashton stretched him out even further, because he could clearly see the restraint on Ashton's features, his arms were taunt, his teeth pressed together and his nose was flaring rapidly.

"I...I can't do this." Ashton all but choked out, pulling back before thrusting in Michael hard.

The sounds that Michael made left Ashton a pool on the floor, loud groans of 'fuck' echoed around the room followed by 'god, Ash, you're so fucking big.'

He thrusted into the younger boy roughly, holding onto his legs with a death grip. He watched how Michael's face screwed up when he rubbed against his prostate and continued to thrust against it, he took in everything.

How Michael murmured things beneath his breath, the way his eyelashes fluttered as he struggled to keep his eyes open, how every now and again he'd peer up at Ashton with a look of awe on his face, because he obviously didn't know Ashton was a walking sex machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally forgot to say that this is platinum blonde era Michael even tho you've all probably figured it out but yeah, that was the best. Anyway; our time is drawing near and I'm like in love with these two goofs and I hope you all are too. Tell me what you think, I love feedback! I'll also be leaving a 'summary' of a new story on the last chapter, you can comment different pairings and we'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and happy new year! Have a happy and healthy year guys!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think???


End file.
